Olympian Heroes
by Lovely Desires
Summary: Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

My little sister made me read the Percy Jackson books and since I got nothing better to do. I wrote a self insert featuring me and my girlfriend. Since I'm lesbian there's gonna be Yuri and a lemon somewhere towards the end.

* * *

**Olympian Heroes.**

**Chapter 1.**

**I literally move into a Doll House.**

**Vicky.**

My name is Victoria Grace Sanders, but I go by Vicky. I never knew my mom and my dad owns a Audi dealership, so things weren't really though at home for me.

At school however, My teachers hated me because I was dyslexic with A.D.H.D. All the guys hit on me cause of my above-average looks even though I wasn't attracted to any of the and my only friend was Cassie.

Cassandra Anderson, she was a lot like me, her dad even worked for mine. She also didn't know her mom, and there was one thing about her that only I knew, she was a Lesbian.

I didn't treat her differently at the time, for that she was grateful.

Anyway today I was sitting in detention desperately waiting for it to end. I was the only kid this week, a rare occurrence at Kingly High. The teacher watching me was Mr. Fires, a tall teacher who always seemed to know what would happen during his class long before it happens. He was the Latin teacher and always seemed to wear a tuxedo.

Apparently he thought walking up to me in detention and starting a conversation was a good punishment for me writing 'Fuck you' on the chalk board. "Miss Sanders, do you know about the Titans of Greek mythology?"

"Yeah, uh...Kronos, Prometheus, Atlas..." He smirked at the second name.

"Yes, do you know what Prometheus did to help mankind?"

"He...brought...Fire, I think." He smirked, the hell was he up to?

"Yes, then the gods of Olympus chained him up and left him to die." I could practically taste the bitterness of his voice.

"uh...Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know your true nature do you?"

I was confused, what did he mean true nature? Luckily detention ended so I made a break for it and immediately found Cassie.

"Cassie! We gotta go, Fires is being all weird and talking about Greek myths."

"Myths? What myths?"

"The ones about Prometheus."

The Fires should up and said "Careful. Names have power and you just spoke mine, Half-blood."

"Half what?" Me and Cassie both said.

"Both of you are uninformed? Well, perhaps I'll tell you, not that it'll change anything."

"What the hell are you?!" screamed Cassie.

"I am Prometheus, the benefactor of humanity." He generated a flame in his hand to prove his point before continuing.

"What you call Greek mythology is all reality, anyway The gods punished me so I rebelled with Kronos! and I joined with Gaea later! But the half-bloods, always defeated us. I wanted revenge I searched for a half-blood to kill and I found two..."

He was cut off by a dagger to his back and dissolved into golden sand. There was a girl that appeared to be Native American and a blonde guy.

"Told you I could handle it on my own." the girl said to the guy.

"Whatever Pipes," he turned to us "Did you understand what the titan dip-shit was talking about?" He said as he kicked the sand.

I glanced at Cassie "Uh...he said that Greek mythology was true, that we were half-bloods, and that we would kill us to avenge the titans or something." Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Well," cut in the girl "Your parents were already informed, we'll be taking you to Camp Half-Blood for your own good. Name's Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"A protected area for are kind, monsters can't get us and we can train ourselves to survive." said to boy "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, long story."

Me and Cassie nodded, we knew enough about Greek mythology to comprehend, but to shocked to actually talk coherently.

They rushed outside were a chariot pulled by a Pegasus was waiting. We got on.

* * *

We flew up from were we started in North Carolina to New York. It was silent for 45 minutes while I tried to wrap my head around all this.

"So, Greek myths exist, me and Cassie are demigods, and you two are getting us to this camp which is the only place were safe from monsters?" I asked.

"That's the gist of it." said Piper.

"Any idea on who my mom is?"

"Due to an arrangement, your mother will claim you once we are in presence of Mr. D and Chiron, their in charge of the camp."

I nodded but Cassie finally spoke up. "So, were are the demigods kept?"

"At cabins, some like cabins 1: Zeus and 3: Poseidon have only a few occupants, others like 10: Aphrodite, mine have nearly 20." Piper explained. "However 2: Hera and 8: Artemis are empty."

She nodded.

Soon we landed in front of a Centaur and angry drunkard. Or as Jason introduced them Chiron and Mr. D.

"Claiming in 3..2..1" said Mr. D.

As soon as he finished I was in a dark purple dress and wearing twice the make-up I had before. Piper smiled and said "Daughter of Aphrodite, hi sis."

I smiled back at my half-sister before seeing that Chiron, Mr. D, and now Piper were looking at a holographic peacock above Cassie's head.

"A peacock...Hera's symbol..." stammered Mr. D "Zeus' long overdue comeuppance."

Then came the sound of distant thunder.

* * *

I was quickly de-briefed and taken to my new cabin by Piper, the counselor of Cabin 10.

"Great, a giant doll house..." I said.

Piper smirked "That's what I said."

I was lead to a open bed with a dresser in front. I noticed that the clothes I wore before I was claimed were in there and so where a bunch of orange camp Half-Blood shirts.

Piper told me that I could trust her, Lacey, and Mitchell but not Drew. I nodded, I quickly realized that Drew had a popular girl vibe to her, something I didn't like.

Then Pipes took me to the armory where I had chosen a hairpin that turned into a saber when removed. I used it to make a quick ponytail before I noticed Cassie grinning behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olympian Heroes.**

**Chapter 2.**

**I'm one of a kind, unfortunately.**

**Cassie**

I'm Cassie Anderson and apparently I'm the daughter of Hera. The only demigod daughter of Hera.

After Piper and Vicky left, I was the subject of a brief argument between Mr. D. and Chiron. At the end Chiron said I will be staying at the camp but Zeus will be very angry.

I was pissed, Zeus was gonna punish me for something I had no control over? But Jason, who was allowed to stay comforted me and said "I'm Juno's champion, so if it comes to it I'll protect you, no matter what dad says."

Distant thunder.

"Father is angry." said Mr. D.

"What?" I asked.

"Take three guesses on which Olympian I am, I dare you."

"Uh...Dionysus?" I asked.

"Congratulations, Sanderson!" he said sarcastically.

"It's Anderson."

"As if I care."

"Jason," Chiron interrupted "Show Cassandra around the camp and to her cabin.

* * *

I got a quick run down and Jason showed me to my cabin, next to his.

"Why are you so protective of me?" I asked.

"Because, Juno's my patron goddess. If I didn't protect you on my own accord, I'd probably be ordered to do it anyway." I nodded.

"Thanks."

"Once your done I'll take you to the armory." I nodded and looked around. In the center was a statue of Hera, I noticed my face had the same shape, and that my eyes had the same look of pride as her's. She really is my mom.

I looked in my dresser and noticed it had a bunch of Camp Half-blood tees and simple jeans. I looked down at my clothes, a brown leather jacket, a black tank top, and a black skirt. Obviously they just gave jeans and their own shirts to every camper.

I shrugged and looked at Jason "Let's go."

We walked over to the armory, Vicky and Piper were inside. I leaned on the wall grinning while Vicky put a sword that turned into a hairpin in her hair and made a quick but perfect ponytail, she always does that I should have noticed she's the daughter of the goddess of love if she can always look so perfect no matter how quick she gets dressed.

Then she noticed me.

"You do realize that your gonna kill yourself as soon as you take the pin off right?" I laughed.

"Have faith in my skill of removing hairpins." she joked making Piper laugh.

"How didn't you see she was the daughter of Aphrodite yet? With a comment like that she would have been put in cabin 10 before she was even claimed."

Vicky shrugged.

"Anyway," I began "Chiron said I would be allowed to stay but I would be punished for something I had no control over. So everything's perfect." she said sarcastically.

"Hera will probably remind Zeus of his own faithlessness, the worst you'll get is a quest to do something for Zeus." We all turned and saw a silver-eyed blonde girl and a green-eyed, black haired boy.

"Hey Percy, Hi Annabeth." said Piper.

"Back from your Olympus already?"

"Yeah, we were at the meeting, but it was cut short." said the boy, probably Percy "Kronos' scythe is gone, the gods called off the meeting and began a private meeting about what there gonna do." he looked at me and Vicky "Anyway I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Vicky Sanders, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Cassie Anderson, Daughter of well...Hera." I said nervously.

"So that's what that argument was about." said the blonde girl named Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I could practically feel the pride in her voice.

"By the way, I'm the son of Poseidon." said Percy. "Anyway, let's go Annabeth, this place is to crowded." They left leaving me, Vicky, Piper, and Jason.

Had trouble finding a weapon that suits me before a flash of golden light left a well balanced celestial bronze dagger with a peacock engraved on the hilt. _Hera gave me this. Thank you mom. _

I took it and saw it had a clip on the hilt, I used the clip to let it hang off the side of my skirt.

"Well, I guess my mom chose for me." I said.

We all left the armory and Jason and Piper gave us a tour around the camp.

* * *

For a entire week we were trained and educated by teachers including Satyrs, Wood Nymphs, Centaurs, assorted Half-Bloods, and a hundred eyed giant who seemed extremely protective of me.

Finally Dionysus returned from Olympus and said that I must speak with the Oracle before I leave for a quest...

...and apparently the Oracle of Delphi is a teenage redhead.

"Let me guess you need a prophecy." she said.

"Yes, uh...will I succeed in my quest?"

She seemed to twitch slightly before giving out the prophecy.

_You shall find the stolen weapon,_

_In the southern reaches of Olympus,_

_Assisted only by the spawn of lust,_

_And in the end,_

_The jealous king will show his wrath._

She twitched again and returned to normal.

"I hate giving out prophecies." she said.

I walked back to Chiron.

"So what is the prophecy?" asked the centaur.

I repeated the entire prophecy.

"Hmm...spawn of lust, a child of Aphrodite..." He was thinking. "The jealous king may or may not by Zeus, the oracle is very cryptic..."

"Uh...Chiron?"

"Yes, child?"

"For the child of Aphrodite, I chose Vicky."

He nodded which made me grateful. "She volunteered as soon as you walked into the Big House to talk with the oracle."

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" I asked knowing Vicky too well.

He nodded and I turned to face her.

"Thanks for wanting to help me."

"Cassie, that's what friends are for." she hugged me.

I will admit I had a crush on the blue-eyed brunette currently hugging me. I never told her even though she accepted my sexuality, I was terrified of rejection and losing her as my friend.

Soon she broke the hug and I brushed my blonde hair out of my eyes and turned to Chiron.

"According to the prophecy the scythe will be found in the south, most likely stolen by Krios given his recent escape from Tartarus. But beware The Ram, he is of the first generation of Titans."

We nodded and prepared for are quest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olympian Heroes.**

**Chapter 3.**

**I get to fight a monster.**

**Vicky.**

As I packed I said my goodbyes to the cabin, gave Drew a punch to the ribs for using my make-up, and I asked Piper to talk in private once I finished packing. She nodded and waited for me to finish.

Once I finished me and Piper quickly went over to the woods she gestured for me to begin.

"Listen Pipes, besides Cassie your my closest friend at camp, and I would rather she not know yet."

"I promise I'll keep it a secret." she said.

"I think I might be bisexual, if not lesbian." I knew of Cassie's crush on me and I'm just now starting to realize my own feelings, I got wet when she hugged me and I honestly never found a boy I was attracted to, despite plenty of the over way around.

To my shock she wasn't surprised by it "Bi and Homosexuality are fairly common among Aphrodite kids, mom herself goes both ways."

"Are you bi?" I asked and she nodded.

"Me, Lacey, Drew, Courtney, Abby, Kathy, and you are all bi. Stacey's the only one who's full lesbian and Lucy is the only fully straight girl in the cabin."

"Thanks Piper, for a minute I thought you wouldn't accept me."

"Vicky, your my half-sister I'd accept you even if your the only one. Hell, I'm the only native-American camper here."

* * *

After coming out of the closet I went to get my suitcase and went to get Cassie.

The door to her cabin was open so I walked in. Cassie was still packing before she noticed me and muttered something under her breathe as I closed the door .

"Need help packing?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

I helped her pack while we talked about the quest, Chiron said Krios was most likely based in northern Florida, were several magically disturbances occurred, also he said Prometheus already recovered and he went there. If Krios isn't there he can always make Prometheus tell us were he is.

We planned to take a bus from Manhattan to Philadelphia, then a train from Philly to North Carolina. North Carolina was home turf for me and Cassie so we'd be able to borrow a car from daddy to take the rest of the way.

Then I remembered something the camp already informed daddy of the attack, so he must've known about the Greek stuff already, so he'd know the dangers of fighting a titan, would he even help us?

I decided that my dad probably would help, but with reluctance.

After that thought me and Cassie were both ready so we went to the Big House, Dionysus gave a lazy goodbye and Chiron gave us the provisions we'd need: Ambrosia, nectar, $200, and 15 Drachmas before walking us to Argus' S.U.V and giving a genuine goodbye, which me and Cassie returned.

As we walked towards the car, Piper ran up and stopped us.

"Vicky, Listen this could save your life, can you charmspeak?" I heard about it, some of Aphrodite's children could do it, Piper and Drew could if they pulled off a seductive voice. I glanced over at Cassie and tried.

"Take off your jacket." In a trance like state Cassie pulled off her jacket. I looked back at Pipes while Cassie put her jacket on, confused on why it was off.

"Wow, I guess I can." I said.

"Good, if it saves your life you owe me." She joked as she ran back to her cabin.

Me and Cassie got in the S.U.V and Argus headed for New York City.

* * *

Argus dropped us off and got us bus tickets to Philadelphia. The bus _was_ nice and it did get us to are destination.

On the way I noticed that Cassie looked nervous, even more nervous than when she got caught cheating on last year's finals.

"Cassie, are you okay?" I asked.

"No...Just thinking...on what were gonna do to stop Krios." I knew she was lying, then it hit me, she knew we might die so she's probably trying to build up the courage to tell me she loves me.

We rode in silence for the rest of the way.

In all honesty, I wasn't really impressed by Philadelphia, it was just your average metropolis with historical significance.

We were able to get a fold-out map of the city and headed to the train station, all the while I noticed a strange, large bird following us, I thought it was just an eagle or a hawk or something.

Cassie suggested we cut through an alley to get there quicker, she was also getting bad vibes here.

Then as we walked down the long alleyway the bird lunged.

_Oh crap, it's a Harpy._

"Dodge!" I yelled and she did. In the place we were standing was an ugly redheaded harpy.

She growled the lunged at us, Inpulled out my hairpin and it grew to a full length saber. Unfortunately the harpy saw this and I only ended up cutting off a couple of feathers which disintegrated into golden sand.

The harpy attacked again, Cassie stabbed her dagger into the harpy's ribcage and I cut off the rest of the wing.

At this point the harpy completely disintegrated.

"That was horrific." Said Cassie.

"No shit." I responded.

"We should get to the train station as soon as possible, I'm really beginning to hate Philly." She muttered.

We ran the rest of the wayand once we arrived at the train station we immediatly bought tickets to Charlotte and got intothe train before finally relaxing.

We were in are own booth so I decided that now would be a good time to talk aboutshe quest.

"Cassie, listen how do you feel about this whole, quest thing?" I asked.

"I don't know," she scooted closer to me. "All I know is this." She kissed me, I knew it would happen eventually so I simply deepened it.

She was kinda shocked so when we broke the kiss she said "You mean..."

I cut her off with another kiss and said "Yeah, now get some sleep it's been a long day." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olympian Heroes.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Just Great, More Monsters.**

**Cassie**

So I feel asleep resting my head on Vicky's shoulder, I guess that she was my girlfriend at this point, but I wasn't fully sure. I'll ask her once we both wake up.

Then A loud crash wakes me and Vicky up. _Gods,the train had been derailed._

We jump through the window, we hit the ground hard and there was glass everywhere but the train kept rolling and soon exploded. _That would have included us if we didn't jump out.__  
_

Oh, and apparently a Colchis Bull was attacking us, me and Vicky heard the stories about when Thalia's tree was poisoned, so we knew how completely fucked we were.

"Vicky, any ideas?" I asked.

"Let me try something," she took her hairpin out and threw it at the charging cow's eyes, it probably hurt like hell but didn't kill it. "Huh, guess that only works in movies." she said.

It charged again and I dodged slightly and pulled Vicky's sword out, stabbed the beast again, and returned the saber.

The bull came around again and shot a blast of fire at us, we both got out of the literal line of fire and Vicky charmspeaked the bull to stop, I went up and stabbed it's other eye out, unfortunately the brain also came out and the entire thing dissolved into dust.

"Disgusting." I said kicking the brain

"Yeah, anyway, do you know where we are?" Vicky asked, clearly disgruntled by themilling method.

"I don't know, you're the one who smuggled a Iphone on a quest." I replied.

"Oh yeah." Luckily Percy's advise about keeping your bag with you for when you got attacked sinked in and she took out the phone andsoon found our location.

"In the outskirts of D.C, Northwest suburbs." She replied smugly.

"Okay, well let's find a cheap motel and get going in the morning." I said and got an agreement from my possible girlfriend.

She grabbed my hand and we walked about 2 and a half miles holding hands intill we found a small stereotypical motel with cheap rooms.

We got a key and opened up the door to a small clean room with one bed. "Well, at least it's pretty clean for a shady motel." said Vicky as she locked the door, threw her bag into a corner, and undressed into just her red tank top and lacy panties.

_Wow she's so beautiful. _I was staring and she noticed, so ofcourse she walks to me with sway in her hips and spring in her step. She pulled off my denim jacket, short shorts, shoes, and camp Half Blood tee. Leaving me in a small camisole over me underwear.

She kissed me and pulls me into the bed and says "You know, I think we should officially start dating. We both liked each other for a while, we've innocently flirted for years, and we are half naked in one bed together." Sge commented as we laid down.

"I agree, Ms. Sanders." I flirt as I squeeze her ass.

"I don't think we should fuck yet, but we're gonna." Vicky whispered while biting and kissing my neck and groping my tits.

I decided toreturn the favor and I began pulling off her shirt, she slightly moved away so I could completely remove the offending tank top and bra.

She then removed my shirt and bra then she began suckling on my nipples while I was grabbing and massaging her beautiful breasts.

While she was licking my nipple I just let loose and moaned. Vicky, satisfied with her work began licking a trail down to my thong, which was quickly and efficiently torn off and thrown in the far corner of the room.

I however, could not complain as she began licking at my wet clit, ofcourse I moaned again and while she licked I decided to play with my slowly drying tits.

Then once she inserted a finger, I lost control and practically screamed her name as she kept thrusting, over and over again.

Then She inserted another finger and I was reduced to loud moans and ragged breathing. "Vicky...I'm...close." I moaned.

She nodded and I grabbed her head to keep her in place in till I finally rolled myeyes into my head, screamed her name, and had the biggest orgasm off my life.

I laid there for a few minutes while I regainedtrue only three things that I would need right now: Eloquent speech, sexual desire, and basic movement.

"Alright sex girl, my turn." I immediately ravaged her neck with bites and kisses before I began suckling her tits and licking her nipples, just as she had done to me, minutes earlier. Good thing we had the rather faraway deadline of the Fall Equonix considering it was still early July.

I moved down to her now soaking underwear ang gracefully ripped her panties off and assaulted her pussy with licks and inserting finger after finger and got moans and screams in response.

Eventually I inserted two fingers, twisted them a little, and she came, all over my face. _I found her g-spot._

I went up and kissed her. "Oh shit I came on your face." she began licking and audibly swallowing her come of my face.

"So your licking and swallowing your own come off my face?" I flirty ask.

"Oh come on, haven't you ever tried your own come after fingering your self?" she asks in return.

"No, I haven't. And I don't intend to considering I can always taste your come." I respond.

"Fair enough," she put her tank top and panties back on, I did the same. Curiously neither of us put on bras. "Let's get some sleep.

I went to sleep and got a really weird dream. I wasn't there but there was a tall brunette woman with blue eyes and a gorgeous body, she looked like a older Vicky.

Wait a second, this is Aphrodite. She was grinning and watching something a what looked like a golden Ipad.

I looked around somehow, despite not being there. It was a penthouse in New York, and I couldn't see the Empire State Building anywhere, so I decided that we were there.

Anyway, atleast in this aspect Aphrodite has the same style as Vicky. She was wearing black stilletos, ripped up stockings, a pleated mini-skirt, a light blue bustler, and a black leather jacket.

Then I heard shouting and aggressive knocking at the door. Aphrodite signed, waved her hand, and the door opened.

There stood a brown eyed, black haired woman in a white dress with a skirt that barely reached her mid thighs and she wore matching stilettos.

My hair was black before I dyed it blonde so I figured this was Hera, my mother.

Aphrodite laughed "Honestly Hera, I know you were trying to change yourself but claiming your only demigod daughter, dressing in clothes that actually show your figure, and plying caring mother after what you did to my poor husband Hephaestus, really?" She said.

"You don't give a damn about him, you spend your time with Ares..."

"Also your son."

"Whatever, now explain what your daughter is doing to mine." she threatened. Oh that's what this is about. Crap.

Aphrodite laughed again "Well right now, _your_ daughter is fucking her senseless." She showed the Gold-Pad and it was basically a video of me eating Vicky out. Shit.

Hera softened "If this is what she wants, then I will not stop it. but if Ikind out this is your work, I will put an end to it." Hera said.

The dream ended and I jumped awake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olympian Heroes.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Old Friends, New Worlds.**

**Vicky.**

I had gracefully woke up despite a bad dream, but Cassie woke up screaming.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Bad dream." she responded.

"Hm, me to. tell me about yours." I requested.

"I was watching Aphrodite in a penthouse," as she continued I realized are dreams were exactly the same.

"I had the _exact _same dream." I responded.

"Well, atleast are mothers accept are relationship." She rationed.

After that we quickly got dressed. I wore a lavender bustler, my black leather jacket, a black pleated skirt, heels, and black knee high stocking with lavender stripes. I knew I was showing a lot of leg, but I wanted to tease my girlfriend.

We checked out of the motel and took a bus to the Washington Monument, from their we would find something to take us to N.C, after that we could get our own transportation.

On the bus, the only available seats were next to a redheaded girl who seemed very suspictious of us.

The girl was 17, the same age as me and Cassie. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a bandage on her left wrist and a golden ring with a owl symbol on it on her right hand.

She looked over at us and sighed "First one to make a blonde, brunette, redhead joke punched in the face." she seemed oddly familiar for some reason! I know I knew a British sounding redhead from somewhere.

"Alexis? Alexis Hamiliton?" asked Cassie, know I remember. Last year Alexis came to the U.S from Britain and became friends with me and Cassie, but then she didn't come back this year. We all assumed she went back accross the Atlantic.

Anyway in response to Cassie question she smirked and said "No, the bloody queen of Scots."

"Yep, it's Alexis." I said.

"Oh gods, I hoped we'd reunite under better circumstances." she sighed "Promise you won't tell anyone."

We did. "Okay, you know the Roman gods. Jupiter, Juno, Minerva, anyway there real."We didn't blink, we were aquatinted with Jason, Hazel, and Frank so this was just knew this information.

"Also Greek gods do." she said

"Shocker." I said rolling my eyes.

She face palmed "Pardon me?"

"Well let's get reintroduced. Victoria Grace Sanders, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Cassandra Anderson, the one and only daughter of Hera." Cassie announced?

She composed herself and said "Alexis Hamiliton, Daughter of Minerva and Legacy of Proserpina. My dad was a demigod." she says.

"So goddess of wisdom and the queen of the underworld. That describes you perfectly." said Cassie.

"Well Jason asked me to find and help two demigods on a quest to stop a titan. Would that be you?" she asked.

"Yeah, first Prometheus and then Krios is the primary target." Cassie explained.

"Okay." she nodded.

We got off the bus at the Washington Monument and walked around in till we found a fountain. I threw a drachma in and asked Iris for Jason.

Jason was the the Zeus cabin watching tv with Piper. Piper saw the I.M and Jason noticed soon after.

"Hey, did you get the help I sent?" he asked.

Alexis moved in view "Remember you owe me." she said.

"Yeah I'm aware." he laughed.

"So anyway we're in D.C right now." I said nonchalantly, my short attention span focussing on my nails.

Piper looked at my through the rainbow and asked "Is she always like this or is she just living up to the stereotype?"

"Always." Cassie said, a beautiful, beautiful bitch.

"Bloody true." Alexis laughed, a evil, evil Brit.

Jason and Piper laughed and said thashe should get moving, then the message disconnected.

"Really making fun of me. I thought you guys were my..." My friends knew well that once I start ranting, I keep ranting. Cassie shut me up with a kiss.

"Okay I'm done ranting." I smirked.

"So you two are finally together eh?" asked Alexis.

"What do you mean finally?" Cassie asked.

"Oh come on, my mother is the Roman goddess of wisdom of course I see the chemistry between you two!" We shrugged and walked to a nearby cab.

I'd feel guilty about this later but I charmspeaked the driving into a free ride to the suburbs of Raleigh, where daddy worked.

Once we arrived at the dealership I charmspeaked the driver into going back to D.C. We walked in the dealership and noticed everyone fled and there was a mess. Cassie's dad was being held by the neck by a big guy holding a celestial bronze shotgun. we looked a bit like Prometheus but bigger and dumber.

Epimetheus, the Titan of afterthought.

"Listen punk," he said to Cassie's dad "You knocked up a goddess, now your kid is gonna fuck up my uncles work. So I'm fucking up yours!" I noticed my dad was holding what looked like a celestial bronze spear.

I looked eyes with him and mouthed no. he nodded and retreated back into his office. I took out my hairpin sword.

Cassie took out her dagger and Alexis pressed the owl on her ring and it turned into a imperial gold spear with a stylized owl on the back.

"Hey dumbass! Put my dad down if you know what's good for you!" Cassie yelled.

Epimetheus dropped him and he fled into the office. "Bring. It. On." he challenged.

With his eyes on Cassie he didn't notice Alexis thrSpeer spear into his shoulder.

He screamed as golden blood poured out he dropped his shotgun. I made amad dash for the gun, dodged a punch, picked up the gun, and blew out his knees.

Alexis got her spear and as soon as it was removed Epi started glowing. "Look Way!" I yelled.

He teleported out, taking the gun with him. Once we all recovered we told are dads to come out. My dad was still holding the spear.

"How'd you get the spear?" I asked.

"It was on of Ares' spears. Aphrodite had it and left it with me once you were born."

"Hera left me a celestial bronze magnum. I got it looked in my safe." commented Cassie's dad.

"So your taking on this new Titan revenge mission?" asked daddy.

"Yeah, we got help from an old friend." I pointed at Alexis.

"Oh yeah the Roman demigod." he remebered.

"Well, I'm guessing you have an idea on we're your going?" Cassie' dad interrupted and we nodded. He looked at my dad "Lets lend them a car.

15 minutes later I was driving us down the highway towards Florida.


	6. Chapter 6

*Blows away dust* Hi readers I'm back! Anyway I got 10 reviews so I acknowledging this story's existence again. Sorry it took a while but I've been using my Fictionpress account a lot and I also don't feel like doing this story anymore.

This and all the later chapters will be short (500 words) but that'll let me update more often.

I still want reviews. 20 reviews if you want chapter 7. I'm milking this!

* * *

**Olympian Heroes.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Shit with a side of fried Ginger.**

**Cassie.**

Vicky drove us down to Florida, me and Alexis were catching up and leave it to a daughter of wisdom to make a observation. "So, remember when are mothers fought over being the fairest?" we nodded "Which one of us is the fairest?"

Vicky laughed in the driver's seat "I'll leave being the fairest to my mother."

Alexis looked at me "Honestly this one goes to you." she said.

"Yay, we didn't have to start another Trojan war." I responded.

* * *

A couple hours later we were in Tampa Florida with no idea how to proceed. It was sunny as fuck, so we went inside some diner before Alexis got burned to death. I always find it funny that a British Ginger girl thought it was a good idea to live in the Southeast Unoted States.

Anyway the only available table had two hairs so I was 'forced' to use Vicky's lap as a seat. The corner we sat in allowed for us to discuss the plan.

"So mates any other plan besides finding and killing titans?" Alexis asked.

"Nope" me and Vicky said in unison. We both giggled when we realized what happened.

"Wow you guys are practically married." Lexi observed.

"hey Vicky" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah Cassie?" she asked with a similar smirk. She knew what I was gonna say.

"I think Lexi wants in on a three way." she laughed but Lexi smiled like a idiot and nodded her head. Me and Vicky both laughed hard this time.

"Are you two just the exact fucking person in different bloody bodies?" Lexi asked. I was about to come up with a smartass reply before a waitress should up and asked for are orders.

Vicky and Lexi gave theirs but I just pointed at Lexi and said "Shit with a side offried Ginger." the waitress, Vicky, and surprisingly Lexi laughed. I made my actual order following that episode.

We ate as Vicky explained her method of eating full meals with out gaining weight. Top secret I WILL NOT TELL YOU!

Anyway I realized that we wasted two outs and said "Unfortunately we have to get in the road and hunt down Krios.

* * *

Well anyway this chapter was mostly a joke to keep my readers happy and asking for more. Well I hoped you all enjoyed and please review if you liked. I'll give you otherwise top secret details on the story if you ask for them.

So yeah please review!


End file.
